Bets
by yaoi-is-wowie21
Summary: In which Vexen makes a mistake and Luxord wins a bet. Go Fish and crossdressing, what more could you want? [Luxord x Vexen] [oneshot]


**Title: **Bets  
**Pairing/Characters: **Luxord/Vexen  
**Rating: **PG-13 to be safe  
**A/N:** I have been meaning to do a Lux/Vex fic for forever. I think this ended up being pointless fanservice for myself. xD  
**Prompt:** Go Fish + Dress  
Requested by **oddrang **on **LiveJournal**. And because this place needs a little Lux/Vex crack!fic.

**Bets**

It was quite common that during what little amount of spare time the members of Organization XIII had, they would spend it in the company of their associates. Some less than others, but still, a little socialization was appreciated in the stark white castle that served as their home.

Vexen was one of the few who preferred the quiet of his own rooms and the lab. Rarely did he ever do what he was doing now, because from a sane point of view it was practically insane. He had made a bet with the Gambler of Fate.

He wasn't selling his soul, or wagering munny, or his body (but it was rather close to that in his opinion), as many of the more enthusiastic of his teammates were apt to do. However, it was nearly on par to things such as those.

The Chilly Academic regarded his cards carefully. He was treading on dangerous ground here; every step he took could cause him to fall. Looking up in hopes of catching any hint, any sign in his opponent's eyes that would lead him to victory.

Unfortunately, Luxord seemed to be playing tonight with the worst poker face ever. His wide grin was still stretched across his face, and Vexen could feel the amusement he displayed. It was enough to throw anyone off their balance.

Finally, he sighed, resigning himself to the gruesome fate he had foolishly agreed upon.

"Do you have any fours?" he asked at last, already knowing the answer.

"Nope. Go fish," Luxord replied, still looking smug. It had been a very dumb idea, Vexen mused as he pulled a card from the center pile, to agree to play Go Fish with only one other person.

Luxord shuffled around the cards in his hands for a moment, knowing how much Vexen disliked him wasting time like that. When he had delayed his turn suitably long enough, he turned to Vexen and inquired all too cheerfully, "Got any twos?"

Vexen frowned, extracting the card from his hand and giving it over. This was getting ridiculous. There was no way Luxord could win so easily in a game that only really required luck and no skill. Why hasn't he listened to Xigbar's advice about ignoring Luxord whenever he asked for a game?

_Because he had goaded you until you gave in_, a small voice in his head reminded him, and Vexen remembered that this was true. Luxord was much better at persuasion that he had thought.

The game went on in this manner for several more minutes. There was no talking at all aside from what was needed to proceed. Vexen got no luckier.

In the end, Vexen had three matches, and Luxord had the rest. Resolutely accepting his defeat, Vexen pushed the scant amount of cards in front of him across the table to Luxord. With a smirk, the younger Nobody, gathered all the cards together and they vanished. Flourishing a hand, he pulled a length of black material out of nowhere (presumably wherever he kept his cards) and held it up for inspection.

Had Vexen been any less in control of his instinctual expressions, he would have visibly gagged. Instead he remained stoic, looking it over carefully. He had only one question.

"Why do you even _have_ that?"

Luxord chuckled. "Always be prepared."

"For what?" Vexen muttered as he took the skimpy outfit.

"Opportunities," Luxord answered coyly. He stood, waving a hand towards the door, adding, "Shall I escort you to your room?"

Vexen raised an eyebrow in distaste. "I'll meet you there," he replied, and disappeared through a dark portal.

It was only Vexen's peculiar sense of pride that he didn't back out of the deal — just throw back the tacky attire and tell Luxord to do some rather rude things to himself. Instead, he found himself examining his mirror, turning every now and then to see if the garment did him any justice at all. A long whistle from behind told him all he needed to know, and he casually spun around.

Luxord stood leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and a grin still on his face. "Now that's something."

Vexen put a hand on his hip, body poised in a clearly irritated position. The black leather of the dress he wore followed the subtle curves of his body smoothly, matching nicely with the tight leather boots and gloves that was standard Organization wear. The dress itself had obviously been modeled after one of their coats (heck, it could have been a coat in the beginning), shortened and without the sleeves or hood.

"I'm glad someone's enjoying himself," Vexen said dryly.

Luxord nodded, straightening up and stepping across the room towards his unfortunate partner in cards. When he was a bit too close for comfort in any normal situation, he paused, bringing a gloved hand up and tugging on the dress's silver zipper. "I know how we could enjoy ourselves more," he insinuated complacently.

"What, you get me into this dreadful thing for not even five minutes, and now you want me out of it?" Vexen responded, glowering.

"See, you do like it," said Luxord, laughing. Vexen snorted, but any more noise of protest was muffled by the blonde gambler's lips.

**fin.**


End file.
